NO light in this world
by Hushpuppy754
Summary: Meg is a whore. She works on street-corners, barely 22 and have just about enough money to barely pay the bills for her shitty apartment and for some food. When Castiel Novak , a 37 year old surgeon and 2 kids father want something else than the wife he lost all love for pick her up, her life is changed forever. Megstiel Meg/Castiel , may change to Rated M , UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

Meg woke up and almost made herself fall asleep again after looking around her shitty apartment. It was just three rooms, but enough room for her. Kitchen , bedroom/livingroom and bathroom, which didn't even have a proper shower. The painting on the roof and walls was cracking and Meg used to waste her time , when bored , to peel them off, but after seeing that some part were not going to get off, and it looked more hideous than before, she gave it her best shot and stopped. For a while. Not there was just some parts with the ugly, stomach-sickening color, it even had the nerve to call itself white, that bastard. She didn't know how she was going to pay this months rent, and her landlord, the creepy ( she doubted that was his real name ), had been up her ass asking her out all she said no, her rent seemed to raise a few bucks mysteriously. She couldn't go to the police and rant about not being treated right, because she had been there more times than a pimp, arrested for prostitution. They would probably put her complaint on the bottom, and when it came forward, they would just throw it away, claiming it got lost , and 'she had no proof'. It had happened before.

sighing she finally got up, after playing up scenarios in her head that would probably never happen. No body like her would ever be lucky enough and die a death that did not involve guns, cancer or HIV. Wait, there was one thing. Knives. She shuddered before stepping into the fabulous bathtub , note the sarcasm , and taking a very pleasurable shower, again laced with sarcasm. She could never bear to have a long shower in this apartment, so she quickly washed her hair , she had waxed her body yesterday, washed her body with a seductive body-wash and then stepping out. She was lucky, just as she was going to turn of the water, it slowly became brown, with dirt. It always happened 10 minutes after she turned it on. But could somebody fix it, noo, she was just that important. She let her hair air-dry , it became more fluffy that way, and made her way to her closet in just a pair of lace-panties, putting on her bra on her way. She bit her lip trying to choose outfit for the night, it was only 17.39 , but she needed to get there in an hour, or else the good spots would be taken. I decided to dress in a simple black dress, it was just plain black and showed her cleavage nicely, and ended a few inched below her butt. It hug her body gently, and showed off her curves , even adding some good ones. She chose a pair of black 5 inch heels with open toes, a glittery black jacket, and then put some color on it with a few red bracelets, a pair of round earrings and a long necklace with a arrow pedant at the end.

By now her hair had dried, so she curled it in small locks , so it fell around her head, and quickly dressed. She put on her make up, in her every-day life she never used more than lipstick/gloss and mascara, but on night time she used all kinds of products. Red lips, but now glowing red, mascara , eyeliner , blush etc, etc. Lastly she put on her shoes and grabbed her keys, quickly checking out if everything was in order on her body and also grabbed a small bottle of vodka. She would need it. Before exiting her apartment she took a small sip vodka and a pill that she didn't really know what it was, but it made her all fuzzy inside. She liked fuzzy. Fuzzy was nice, it was her friend. She shock her head and put down the bottle before going to the door. She stopped, looked at the bottle, grabbed it and took a large gulp before changing her mind and putting it down again. Satisfied, she finally exited the apartment , locking the door and going to the elevator. As usual there as a 'Out of function' sign, and she passed it without stopping. She didn't know a single person, dead or alive , that had seen the inside of that elevator. The stair were the only way to travel in the building, and even though it was great exercise , it also sucked balls. When she got to the lobby , she made sure nobody saw her , and which awesome speed , hid her keys in a plant.

Taking a cab was not an option, as no cabbie would drive to the 'whorehood' , so she power walked all the way there, which was about 5 blocks. Oh the horror. She saw that a few others already stood on the street and waited for cars, so she made sure her make up and not been all smudgy before walking to the side-way. A few cars came, but not many stopped before her, the ones that did, was on her 'NOT-EVER-AGAIN' list. They were either too...rough, with to sick minds for her to handle or would pay her to little. She was a professional, not some newbie. She had started to get restless, and asked Camille what time it was . It was only 22.45. She needed to get a costumer tonight, or she would be in big trouble with her landlord. She was just about to give up when a nice looking car rolled up in front of her. The windows were black, so she could not see through them, and went forward. She waited until the window rolled down before looking inside the car. A man with mahogany brown hair, that fell into strips, light blue eyes that Meg couldn't help but wonder how long it would take to drown in, very defining cheekbones, a strong jaw, beautiful lips and , well, he looked like and angel. He was wearing a pair of dress shoes, a black suit, an unbuttoned white-stripped dress shirt, and loosened blue necktie accentuated by a beige trench coat and looked to be in his late thirties. All in all, he was beautiful. When he opened his mouth to speak, she couldn't belive it. '' I will pay you a hundred dollars if you step into my car and let me bed you for the night.'' his face was blanc and he looked calmed, but his eyes betrayed him ; they told her this was his first time . Without much to say. she stepped back, opened the door and sat in the front seat. She looked at him, waiting for him to start the car, and he looked back. When she didn't do anything he sighed and pointed to the side of the window. '' Seat-belt on.'' How could anybody_ not_ obey that voice?

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

**A/N : So this is my new fanfiction. Its a Megstiel fic, all human in my AU world. I Saw a video and suddenly got this great Idea to write a fanfiction about this. I know I haven't updated any fics I already have, but I never really stuck with them. I just love Megstiel, and I usually don't like to read fanfics about . I have yet to decide if I shall write about Mr. and Mr. Winchester, but we'll see. Hope you'll like, review, fav and please follow! **


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if you hoped this was a new chapter but I just anted to tell you guys that I havn't got any internet at home, ( im in school now ) so te next chapter will be a little late. I'll try to write as soon as possible. Love yah !


End file.
